


i always loved you, you always had a lot of style

by weatheredlaw



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>waffles, hell, and other fine leather goods: tony doesn't own a waffle maker, bruce is mildly annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i always loved you, you always had a lot of style

**Author's Note:**

> good things come in threes. here you go.

**1.**

Everyone loves waffles. Bruce learned this years ago, when he was a kid and he would eat waffles and watch other people eat waffles and those people would _smile._ Everyone loves waffles. 

Except for Tony Stark.

 

 

**2.**

Bruce is a good whatever the fuck he is because if you call him Tony's boyfriend then they'll both get shaky and non-commital and Tony will talk about Pepper who will roll her eyes and go do something more productive with her time than watch her genius boys pretend they aren't a hundred fucking percent commited to each other. And her. They're a hundred percent commited to Pepper. It's an all around beautiful thing.

Back to waffles.

Bruce Banner is a good waffle maker. He _buys_ a good waffle maker. He makes good waffles. And Tony still won't eat them. It is a fault in his wiring. Bruce cojoles him and promises a number of things, half of which are illegal in some places and on Tony's bucket list which does not exist if you ask about it.

Tony will not budge.

Bruce eats more waffles than he should and Tony rubs his back and sucks him off and they take a nap with Pepper curled between them, playing Angry Birds on her iPad. 

 

 

**3.**

Bruce makes Pepper a stack of waffles and she dumps syrup on them until they're soaked and heavy and her fingers are sticky. She leaves syrup trails on his chin when she kisses him and there's some in his hair where she held on while he went down on her at the breakfast table.

See? Bruce says. Pepper likes waffles.

Pepper likes waffles and she likes Bruce's face between her legs and those aren't necessarily exclusive things, you see. She doesn't argue. Food and sex are not so different. 

 

 

**4.**

Pepper likes waffles and Pepper likes Tony and Pepper likes Bruce and Pepper likes to have them both be putty in her hands. She likes to break them down because in the day they are walls of things she doesn't understand.

She does Bruce first because Tony is late for everything and she knows how to manage this. She can handle Bruce Banner. 

Making her come calms his nerves and it makes her feel like a fucking champion. She holds onto the headboard as he eats her out, pushing two fingers into her cunt. Sometimes, if she's lucky, Tony walks in as she's coming and he gets to see her face and see that it's Bruce who's done it. 

Tony curls a hand around Bruce's dick and slowly brings him in. Bruce comes, spilling over Tony's fist and arching off the bad as Pepper rubs circles on his chest and kisses the hollow of his neck.

 

 

**5.**

Because, post-coital, they get philosophic, Tony wonders if he's going to hell. 

Bruce laughs.

Pepper is more noncommital. She doesn't believe in an afterlife.

 

 

**6.**

"They probably have waffles in hell," Tony murmurs one morning, hands under Bruce's shirt, lips pressed to the back of his neck.

"Maybe you should vacation somewhere else."

"Wherever you're going, big guy. Wherever you're going."

 

 

**7.**

Some nights, Pepper has Tony to herself. He tangles her hair in horrid a braid because Tony doesn't know how to do shit like that and Pepper can't be bothered to teach him. She's trying to explain things to him, important things, but his fingers are undoing the button of her shorts and she is rocking against his hand before she can even start on what she'd wanted to talk about in the first place.

It is pleasure disguised as business and Pepper doesn't mind at all.

The last time she was this happy she was younger and it was the first night in her first apartment alone. She felt so proud and it rose up and bloomed and she could have _burst_ with the feeling of it, curled quietly in her chest.

Tony sucks a bruise where he knows no one will see it but her. Pepper bites his shoulder and drags her nails down his back as he fucks her because she knows what's hers and she wants other people to know, too. 

 

 

**8.**

Bruce makes Tony beg for it because in a hundred years, no one's made a Stark beg for anything. 

Later, Bruce sits naked on the edge of the bed and watches the sun come up -- Tony's insomnia is catching and he knows he'll pay for it later. But this is good, looking out the bay windows that are probably worth ten or fifteen of him, pre-Hulk. Pepper hands him a cup of coffee.

"Tony appreciates the finer things," she murmurs, kissing his neck.

"Is that why he hired you?" 

Pepper takes his coffee, puts it on the floor and straddles his waist, working him with her hand until he comes between them. She pushes him back into bed and curls up with her head under his chin. Somewhere under the sheets, Tony wakes up and then it's the three of them. Pepper threads her fingers through Tony's hair. Bruce holds her other hand. They watch the sun come up.

 

 

**9.**

Bruce makes waffles.

Tony won't eat them.

Pepper loves them more than she can say.

 

 

**10.**

In the end, everyone is happy.


End file.
